Gaucher disease is an inherited disorder of the lysosome caused by mutations in the gene for glucocerebrosidase. These mutations result in a deficiency of the enzyme activity. The naturally occurring substrate of the enzyme is a poorly water soluble lipid. The disease state results because of lack of glucosylceramide. A commercial product of this enzyme, approved by the FDA, is called Ceredase. This study is evaluating the rate and extent of clinical response to repeated infusions in patients with Gaucher's Disease. Responses occur within 3-6 months.